Generally, a semiconductor memory module may be used for increasing a memory capacity in electronic circuit systems such as a personal computer (PC) and/or a workstation. The semiconductor memory module may include a plurality of semiconductor memory chips mounted on a module board (e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB)).
High density and high performance semiconductor memory modules have been developed with the advance of the electronics industry. However, the capacity of the semiconductor memory module demanded by users has rapidly increased due to rapid spread and development of the internet and computerization of works but there is a limit to techniques expanding the capacity of the semiconductor memory module. Thus, various research has been conducted for semiconductor memory modules capable of satisfying the demands of the users.